


Love, Peace, and Hope

by LeiaHope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaHope/pseuds/LeiaHope
Summary: Killian and Emma have a quiet moment in the hospital after Hope is born.





	Love, Peace, and Hope

It was nearly midnight in Storybrooke. The sky was dark outside the hospital window, and the lights in the room had been dimmed. A lone lamp glowed softly in the corner.

Emma’s blond curls had a slightly wild look to them, framing her face as she lay sleeping on the hospital bed. Killian watched her in awe. After 12 hours of labor, she was as beautiful as the day he’d climbed a beanstalk with her in the Enchanted Forest. Sometimes he felt like had to pinch himself to be certain this wasn’t all a dream, that Emma was really his wife, his true love, and had just given him a daughter.

As if on cue, the tiny bundle in his arms made a soft cooing sound. Killian turned his gaze to Hope, who was peering up at him with eyes as clear blue as the sea. She was beautiful, perfect, the image of her mother, except she had his eyes. He gently stroked her soft cheek with his thumb. How was this little angel real?

Hope cooed again, a little louder this time. “Shhh, my little love,” he whispered, rocking her in his arms. “I want to hear all you’ve got to tell me, but right now your mommy needs her rest.”

But Hope wasn’t ready to be quiet. She squealed a tiny squeal, and Emma stirred in her sleep.

“Now, little lass, how can we get you quiet so you won’t wake Mommy?” He thought for a moment. “Shall I sing to you?”

Hope just looked at him. Killian figured that was as good an answer as any. Quietly, gently, he began to sing:

_Tomorrow is uncertain_  
_Who knows what it will bring?_  
_But one thing is for sure, love_  
_With you I have everything_

_A happily ever after_  
_Is the way these stories go_  
_Used to think that’s what I wanted_  
_But now I finally know_

_There’s no storm we can’t outrun_  
_We will always find the sun_  
_Leave the past and all its scars_  
_A happy beginning now is ours._

Quiet now, Hope blinked, but her little eyes remained open.

“She loves your singing as much as I do,” came Emma’s voice from beside him.

Still looking down at Hope, Killian replied, “You’re supposed to be resting, Swan. Dr. Whale gave strict orders.”

“Oh, what does Dr. Whale know?” Emma retorted. “He got his medical degree from a curse.” She propped herself up on her arm, watching Killian and their daughter. She felt a warm, peaceful feeling in her heart, such a contrast from the noise and drama of the delivery room earlier in the day.

Reluctantly, Killian asked, “Do you want to hold her, love?” He felt a little guilty, but he didn’t want to let Hope go. Emma had been anxious to keep the baby in her arms since the moment she’d been born. Killian had held her briefly in the delivery room, but he knew the trauma of giving up Henry weighed on Emma. Every time a nurse or doctor took the baby to examine her, clean her, or change her diaper, Emma looked panic-stricken, and she hadn’t relaxed again until Hope was back in her arms.

But things were different now in the calm of their own hospital room, just the three of them. “It’s okay, Killian,” Emma said with a soft smile. “I know I’ve been a bit selfish with her. It’s just that, anytime one of the nurses took her, I was afraid...”

Emma’s voice trailed off, and her eyes misted over. Cradling Hope securely in his left arm, Killian took Emma’s hand and squeezed it gently.

Taking a deep breath, Emma continued, “—I felt afraid they’d take her away forever. Like Henry. Like the Blue Fairy took Gideon from Belle.” She went on in a rush, “I know it’s silly, but I couldn’t help it.”

Emma was looking down at the bed. Killian let go of her hand and gently tilted her head up to look at him. “It’s not silly, Swan. It’s normal. You’ve been through a lot. Anyone would feel as you do.”

Emma smiled at him gratefully. “It’s different now, though,” she said.

“How so?” Killian asked.

“Because now it’s you. Just you holding her, and I know as long as she’s with you, she’s safe. I know you would never leave, and you’d fight all the forces of hell before you’d let anyone take her from us.”

Killian looked at her, half bemused but also serious. “Aye, love. That I would,” he promised.

He took Emma’s hand again, raised it to his lips and kissed it almost reverently. Emma grinned.

“Now, Swan, you’d better go back to sleep before Dr. Whale comes in and scolds you for not resting. And then I’ll have to challenge him to a duel for being rude to my wife,” he teased.

Emma rolled her eyes, but she lay down on the bed, still watching Killian and Hope. The room was quiet for a few moments.

“Killian?” Emma asked.

“Aye, love,” he responded.

“Can you sing some more for us?”

Killian smiled. “As you wish.”

_We celebrate together_  
_A longtime wish come true_  
_What makes it even better_  
_Today our story starts anew_

_Let villains cast their curses_  
_We can overcome them all_  
_If we all stand strong together_  
_There’s no way we can fall_

_There’s no storm we can’t outrun_  
_We will always find the sun_  
_Leave the past and all its scars_  
_A happy beginning now is ours_

_When we’re facing endless night_  
_Take my hand and join the fight_  
_Past the clouds we’ll find the stars_  
_A happy beginning now is ours._

As Killian finished the song, he looked down at Emma, now sleeping peacefully on the bed next to him, and at their daughter, sleeping peacefully in his arms.

“Goodnight, my loves,” he whispered.


End file.
